The Person I Was With You
by elvenarcher516
Summary: Daisuke and Satoshi live in different worlds. No, not literally. Satoshi is a student in Stockton California. Daisuke is from Denver Colorado. They are both Jewish, and their temple groups, along with many more meet in D.C. for a weekend of politics and f
1. anger toward a mother

Well, here's my new fic. It's about a trip to D.C. I took with my class a little while ago. It's pretty good and realistic because most of it really happened. If you were there in D.C, then you know what is true and what is false, so have fun guessing.

Summary: Daisuke and Satoshi live in different worlds. No, not literally. Satoshi is a student in Stockton California. Daisuke is from Denver Colorado. They are both Jewish, and their temple groups, along with many more meet in D.C. for a weekend of politics and fun. The two meet thanks to Daisuke's friend, Tekeshi, and life is never the same. Want to see what happens? Well, read my story!

Disclaimer: don't own, never have, never will. Quit rubbing it in. TT-TT

Well, there will also be a little tidbit at the end telling you all what really happened, and what our relationship is like now, only a month after seeing each other.

The Person I Was With You

Chapter one: anger toward a mother

(Daisuke no kenkai)

I was so mad. I couldn't believe that my nother was making me do this. I was happy to spend my weekend in Colorado with my friends, but no, mom wouldn't hear of it. I did not, for any reason want to go to Washington with my Temple group. For all I knew, we would be the only group there, and I was so unattached to this group that it sounded like a bunch of crap.

Temple was not something that I was into. I hated this type of thing. Why couldn't I have been an Atheist? I did not believe in god, or anything of the sort. All of the teachings made no sense to me. I did not like it one bit. I just HAD to be a Jew.

The night before we left, I stayed up late packing and writing. I loved my fan fiction site. I didn't want to go and leave it behind to rot. I didn't want to go. What could I possibly get out of going to Washington D.C.? Sight seeing?

I wanted to cry. This was a waste of a perfectly good weekend. I hated the idea of missing out on seeing my best friend. Why me? Why did I of all people have to go? It angered me, and I wanted to throw the biggest tantrum of my life.

As I turned out the light and got into bed, I thought once again that this would be a horrible trip. I curled up into a little ball and thought the first nice thing about the trip all day. I would be missing three days of school. That was all. I closed my crimson eyes and drifted off into a fitful sleep, one that consisted of swirling blues.

It was entrancing. There was lots of blue. It was all I could see. I looked around. Everything was blurred. Then, I made out a spot of black in the distance. Everything went into focus. I looked up. The blue was still present and swirling, but the colors stood out more.

I looked back at the black spot, which was no longer a spot but now a blob in the shape of a human. It was coming closer. I looked at it. Soon, I could see that it was a boy. All I could see in his silhouette was a pair of framed glasses. The glass shone and momentarily blinded me. When I opened my eyes, the boy was gone.

I was so startled that I fell out of my bed and woke up. And just like that, it all ended and began at once without my knowledge.

Well, I'm going to go chapter crazy tonight as much as I can. I think that this chapter is okay, but it's kind of short. Sorry about that… well, I want reviews. Good, bad, indifferent, I don't care as long as they stack up.


	2. Uncertainty

Well, chappie 2's up!

Summary: Daisuke and Satoshi live in different worlds. No, not literally. Satoshi is a student in Stockton California. Daisuke is from Denver Colorado. They are both Jewish, and their temple groups, along with many more meet in D.C. for a weekend of politics and fun. The two meet thanks to Daisuke's friend, Tekeshi, and life is never the same.

Disclaimer: don't own, never have, never will. Quit rubbing it in. TT-TT

Here's the story!

Chapter two: Uncertainty

I got to the airport and checked in with the rest of my class. My one friend at temple had come along with us, and everyone swapped seats so they could be near their friends. Tekeshi and I were no accepton.

45 minutes later…

Upon boarding the plane, we found that we were on a 747. It was huge. We searched for our seats, and eventually found them. Our class was all the way back in the last few rows. We had no problem with it. Settling down, we began to prepare for a three-hour plane flight.

I was comfortable with a pencil and a pad of paper to write on. Tekeshi had his music out and homework. We settled nicely. There was a movie that Tekeshi eventually began to gain interest in and watched without talking to me for the remainder of the flight.

Three hours later…

Coming off of the airplane, I heard countless complaints that people's legs felt like lead. That was an other reason that I loved traveling all of the time. I got used to the feeling, and it no longer bothered me.

We got off at the WIA and looked around. The place was huge. It looked soooo big! If we weren't careful, we could easily be lost in the massive crowd. I looked around in aw. It was one of the largest airports that I had ever been to.

My group moved rapidly through the crowd and eventually got our bags. We then followed our teacher out of the airport, and boarded a bus that was sitting on the curb waiting for us.

Talking and laughing, we sat and watched all of the sakura cherry blossoms as we passed by millions of trees. There was an endless wall of sakura as we drove along. It was so peaceful.

A while later, everyone fell into silence as the mood of listening to music and boredom took over. We sat contentedly, and some of us even fell asleep. I sat and watched as green plant followed by green plant passed by out side the window. It was winter where we were from, and green was hard to find.

We drove for a while, and finally got to a hotel. We then found out that it was not the side of the hotel we were looking for, and we had to double back two times to find where we were supposed to be.

Finally, after an other twenty or so minutes, we found our hotel, and got off the bus. We were at a large Hamden inn suite. It was amazing. I had never been in such a big building before.

Then, our teachers handed out nametags. We put them on, and headed up to our rooms with twenty minutes to prepare for dinner with the other groups. I was shocked! Did I hear that right? OTHER temple groups? I was not going to miss out on fun because it was only my temple group?

My roommates and I headed up to find our rooms. On our way, we got hopelessly lost, and then we got locked outside. How were we supposed to know that all of the doors were locked? So, our remaining classmates let us back in, and we went up and got dressed.

We went down to dinner as a class, and all sat at two tables. There were about eight or nine other congregations there. It was amazing. For the first time in my life, it felt normal to be Jewish! I was among other people who sang the same songs we did, and felt the same way we did. It was so cool.

Before this, I had never felt a shred of connection between the Jewish people and me. Now I felt something tugging at me, telling me that this was a good thing. I looked around at all of the other Jews in the room, and felt like I belonged. I finally calmed down enough to eat dinner, and that was when I made my first "friend".


	3. dreams don’t always come true

Here's the third chapter! I'm on a roll!

Disclaimer: shut up. I already know that I don't own it. TT-TT

Summary: its simple: read the other chapters and you'll figure it out.

Chapter three: dreams don't always come true

So after dinner, there was a huge service. We all sat and sang. Then we were told to meet people. They told us to turn to the person in front and back of us and if we didn't know them, introduce ourselves. I met two boys, and a girl. Her hair was red, like mine, but unlike mine, it was dyed. I immediately told her I loved the color. She blushed and turned away.

The boys were nice to me until they found out that I was kind of strange. Then and there, they began to be mean to me. I just acted like it was water off a duck's back, but in truth, I felt kind of bad that they didn't like me.

After the initial introductions, we gathered into two groups. The group on the left was named JAG or Jews Against Guns. The right side was the NRA or the National Rifle Asociation. We got into our different groups, and we then split up into even smaller groups.

My group ended up being the ones who created the commercials to show just how bad guns were for the world. We decided to use the quote, "if you kill one person, you are killing the whole world."

We did a good job, but in the end, the "senaters" (our teachers were acting and judging like senators.) voted that our teem lost. The only reason that we lost was that the other team paid there senator more money then we could.

All in all, we lost, but we had a good time and learned a ton from it. Now, it was time for us to socialize. The one thing Tekeshi and I did NOT do well at. We sat at our own table, and watched everyone else. We knew that if we were to stay together, then we could maybe have a good time.

It was quite intimidating with three HUNDRED other students there. We talked with some other people there, but it was rare and only for short periods of time. We were content, as usual to be alone. Our "friends" had gone off and deserted us, and we were the only ones at our table. We could tell that this meant that it was time to go to the room and prepare for bed.

Going upstairs, we let our teachers know that we were going and headed up together. We were in separate rooms, but we didn't mind. We knew that we would see each other in the morning.

So, the first day didn't end up so great, but I needed to remember that it was only the first day in D.C. and we had many adventures ahead of us.


	4. a good day

Here's the fourth chappie! Bow, bow Thank you, thank you, all! You have been great!

Right now, I know that my chapters are a little short, but I am going for chapter numbers instead of chapter length right now. I hope you are all enjoying it. If it is getting bland, tell me and I will make it more exciting. I have figured out how to make changes! Muahaha! Well, I hope you enjoy this chappie!

Summary, well, as you know, it's a Dai and Sato, so its yaoi, and… uh… that's all I can say this chapter.

Disclaimer: don't own, never will. TT-TT sob

Chapter four: a good day

I woke up the next day with my cranberry colored bangs hanging limply in my face. I swatted at it like a cat would at a stray strand of string hanging in its path. I sat up. The room was still dark. What had awakened me was now obvious. The phone was being put back down with a loud _KLUNK_ as my friend thanked the wakeup call person.

We all got up and took a shower. I got in and out in a few minutes with my hair and body washed. I dried off and stepped out into the hall completely dressed and ready to go. Only problem was that it was ten minutes too early for breakfast.

Luckily, one of my teachers was patrolling the halls, so with his permission, I went down to breakfast and sat for ten minutes waiting for everyone else to get there. As I waited, I wrote some more fan fictions.

Once people began to file in, I looked for Tekeshi. We ate and went to the morning services. We sat and sang. Then, it was time to go to the Holocaust museum. We split up into a few different vans. Two classes were in a bus. We were with the Stockton group.

Tekeshi and I sat all the way in back. There was a girl who sat in front of me, and a boy who Tekeshi invited to sit next to him. The boy had blue hair and blue eyes. He was gorgeous. He was quiet and seemed anti-social. He looked terrified of Tekeshi, and so I decided to save him.

I walked up to them and introduced myself. Tekeshi stopped talking, and the boy looked at me with something like relief in his eyes. I smiled and nodded. It turned out that his name was Satoshi Hikari. He was from Stockton California, and he hated it. I felt the same about Denver. We began to talk and found that we had a lot in common.

Soon, my new friend and I changed places with Tekeshi so that we could be closer and talk. He was a nice kid. I liked him… a little more then I would have liked to admit. He was kind, and funny. He was into many things, but best of all, art. That was my favorite subject. He was sensitive and kind to me. We got along right away. Then, it was time for the holocaust museum, so we unloaded, and went our separate ways.

I walked through the long halls of dimly lighten pictures and writings. I looked at everything in aw. It was amazing that something so serious had ever happened. There was a collection of shoes in one room. The sign said, "Because we have no faces and are made of leather, we were not destroyed".

There were thousands of pictures on the walls and everywhere I looked, there was something amazing that was hardly believable. I only wished that I couldn't believe it, that I didn't. But I knew that it was all true.

I was the first one in my class to finish with the museum. I waited outside for a while, and eventually, we all left the museum talking about the horrors of the holocaust. We then went outside to look at all of the sakura cherry blossoms and we were in aw of its beauty.

Finally, the other group came, and we all boarded the bus. Satoshi and I once again were seated together. I looked at him. He was leaning tiredly against the seat in front of him. I looked at his messy blue hair. It looked like strands of silk. I tried my best to resist, truly, I did. I couldn't stop it, though.

My hand reached out and my fingers stroked the soft blue strands. It was softer then I could have ever imagined. It felt like the finest silk. Satoshi turned to look at me with an inquisitive look on his face, and I blushed. I pulled my hand away from his hair and I told him I was sorry for my rudeness.

He then told me that he didn't mind, and that it felt good. I slowly put my hands back in his hair, and began to run my fingers through the silky ice blue strands. His ultramarine blue eyes closed, and his head leaned once again on the seat in front of him. I loved the feeling of his hair in-between my fingers, and the whole rest of the way home, I sat and played with his hair.

We returned to temple, and began to work on reading a packet on different issues addressed in the UN. We worked for a while, and then we set out to a small town center in the middle of the city. There were shops, and our Colorado group was to stick to its self in groups of no less then three.

All of the groups got together, and Tekeshi and I were the only ones left standing without a partner. Once again, we were left out. Not that we minded. We didn't like the others very much anyway. So, we got money for dinner, and headed off on our own, just the two of us.

We had a nice evening walking around and watching the sun set on a street corner. We found all sorts of nice things to buy, and things to eat. We sat down and talked for a while until we got bored. We then doubled back and found that watching the sun set from a bridge was so much more enjoyable.

We sat and watched for a while until it was time to return to our groups. We got there on time and met Satoshi and our other friend at the bus. Satoshi and I once again sat together, and my hair fetish began once again. Thing was, I only liked his hair. I pet it, and pet it some more.

He sat there with a dazed look on his face like the world had come to a close, and only this was there now. On the way home, he almost fell asleep. I thought that he looked like an angel with his blue hair shining in the sunset. It was beautiful.

We got back to the hotel, and we all went to services. Then we had time to say goodnight, and went upstairs for bed. All night, I sat awake thinking about him. I thought that I was in love with him. And, that is what just happened. I was in love. For the first time in my life.

It was confusing at first. Why was I attracted to an other guy? Was that a bad thing? Was it normal? All I knew was that I would be leaving in two days, and I would most likely never see him again. I would have to tell him my feelings, but when?

Well, that's the last part of the chappie. I hope you all liked it. It is the longest chapter so far in the story, so love me. Review, review, review!

Ok, bye.


	5. a sad ending to a good weekend

Well, the fifth chapter is up. This one's still good.

Summary: it's a Dai and Sato, ok? Don't pressure me to come up with more then that.

Disclaimer: don't own. Plot would be VERY different if I did.

Chapter five: a sad ending to a good weekend

I woke up on Sunday morning early again. I went out into the hall and waited for my teacher to dismiss me to breakfast early. When this finally happened, I raced down to get some food.

I sat and waited for a little while, and then people started to file in. by this time, Satoshi and I were always together, or at east as much as we could be. Tekeshi still tagged along, and we ate together. We finished off our breakfast and did the routine of heading up to services.

Everyone was talking when we got there. We sat down together and looked around. Everyone joined in. we all had fun knowing that we all knew the prayers.

After services, we split up into groups. Tekeshi and I went to learn about the gay and lesbian rights. We lost track of Satoshi on the way. We sat through the whole thing and learned a lot on it. This was good because this was what I would be talking to the senators about the next day.

I then went to gun control. I learned more about that, and it was almost time for lunch. We went and ate all together, and then we split up and went to another town center for fun. We walked around and ate dinner. Then, we went to a Havdalah service at the end of the day.

As the sun was setting, we all sat down on the grass outside of a monument for the Havdalah. We all got candles, and it was beautiful. We sang as the night came and the candles glowed like little angels in the darkness.

Satoshi and I were sitting together. Well, what did you expect? I wasn't sitting next to the tooth faire or anything. So we were having a good time all together. We were a mix of sad and happy. The sad was the fact that we would be leaving each other the next night. The happy was that we were together now. Finally, the Havdalah was over. We got to explore, and then we went back to the hotel.

The next morning…

We woke up bright and early. We all ate, and said our good mornings. We then all loaded up onto the bus for the final activity. We were going to talk to our senate members. All of the people who had been on the bus the day before were there then.

Satoshi and I were together again, and we just sat and talked. I wanted to tell him my feelings, but I was afraid that he would reject me and fear me. So I stayed quiet.

We left the bus and said our goodbyes until wrap up. That would be the last time we would see each other.

Our class went and talked to our senate members, and we did pretty well. I think that we blew them away. We then went and ate lunch. We sat and waited for the other groups to come, and then we headed to wrap up.

We all sat bunched together in a small room and talked quietly among ourselves. I was with Satoshi and we were at a wall. The teacher began to talk to us. Everyone quieted down instantly. We all looked at her.

She gave a speech about how good we had done, and how impressed all of the teachers were with us. She told us that we had done spectacular. We represented our states beautifully.

After that, wrap up was over, our teachers called us to leave. I knew that now was the only time to tell Satoshi about how I felt about him. I walked up to him and without a rehearsal, I said it.

"Ashiteru, Satoshi. I love you." His mouth dropped open, and upon seeing this, I turned. I walked up to the teachers and turned once more to wave. Before he could say anymore, I was gone. My group walked down the street. I looked back once, expectantly, but nothing happened.

My heart sunk. He truly didn't like me. Then I remembered his teachers. They were sort of frightening. I would just wait for his call.

All of the way to the airport, I cried, only my friend Tekeshi was there to sooth me. I felt horrible. He didn't like me too… maybe he did, though. I would find out when I got back to Colorado that evening.

As the plane took off, I left a part of my heart behind at the airport. I knew that I would most likely need that part in the future, but I would have to do without it. For now, all I could do was wait, and hope that he would call.

To be continued…

Go ahead. Flame me. I am feeling evil now. MUAHAHAHA! Well, I was planning this from the beginning, so you know that this isn't the end. I know that I rushed this one, but I want to get one more in here tonight, and it is already 12:13. Well, on to the next.


	6. bad news

Here's the sixth. Well, feel free to flame on this one. I almost cried when I came up with this.

Summary: read the other chapters to find out

Disclaimer: don't own

Chapter six: bad news

A week had passed, and still I had not heard back from Satoshi. I was beginning to wonder if he hated me now. I felt bad. I would ask the teachers that day to see if they had gotten any news of the Cali group.

Three hours later…

I got to temple early, as usual. I walked in and was the only one there. I sat and waited for about ten minutes before the teachers came to the room. I walked up to them and asked if they had heard anything. One of them turned their head away.

Children began to file into the classroom. I couldn't hear a word of what they were saying. What was going on? Why were they crying? I asked again. The moment I heard, my eyes widened. Now I knew why they were crying. My hand flew up to my face. It was all I could do to keep from crying out.

I couldn't say that I didn't believe it. I knew that the teachers would never joke about something that serious. I closed my eyes, and a tear ran down my now pale cheek. How had this happened? What had gone wrong?

The words echoed in my head. _A plane crash. There were no found survivors. The plane was completely wrecked. _Tear after tear ran down my cheeks. What had he done to deserve that? What had ANY of them done?

My decision was instant. There was no thinking. I turned and bolted. I ran down the halls. Tears running down my face. Over and over again, I asked myself how this was possible. How could this have happened? I never came up with an answer.

I burst out the door into pouring rain. I ran directly into the rain. I didn't even notice it. Everything was a blur to me. I ran and ran. Even though cramps bit at my sides, even though the cold pierced like needles through my skin, I continued to run.

Eventually, I found myself out by the airport. I only knew this because of the open fields. I stopped in the middle of one, looked up at the cloudy sky, and shouted WHY? My mind was spinning.

I could not keep myself up any longer, and I fell into a patch of mud in the middle of an open field. The last thing I remembered before my world went completely black was a pair of sturdy hands picking me up and carrying me into a warm room.

Two days later…

My eyes opened slowly. I didn't want to wake up. I was so warm. My eyes slowly inched open. My view focused and a figure came into view. It was an old man. His face was kind. I sat up. My surroundings were different. I momentarily forgot what had happened, but soon enough, I was crying again.

The old man asked me where I lived, and if I would like to phone my parents. I had been out for two days, and they must be worried sick about me. I thanked him and took the offer.

My mother was frantic on picking up the phone. She scolded me, and then asked what had happened. After I had finished telling her, she was crying. She asked where I was, and told me she would pick me up right away.

One hour later…

I thanked the old man for his hospitality, and I promised to visit.

Mom and I got into the car and made a trek back to the house in complete silence. When we arrived, there was a letter for me. It informed me that Satoshi's funeral was to be next week. It gave me the address, and told me to be there. I packed, and got ready. I was going to go to Stockton California.

A week later…

I was now in Stockton. I had never been there before. It was no different then Colorado, besides the temperature. The day of the funeral had rolled around fast, and I was dreading going.

As it began, we all knew that the casket was empty, but it didn't matter. He would have a good burial. We all sang the Hatikvah, and a few other songs. Finally, we sang the mourner's caddish.

It ended with me getting over emotional, and running out. I sat by the ocean and watched the waves go peacefully back and forth. Everything in nature was acting like nothing had ever happened, like it was no big deal.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and I sat and watched the sunset for a little longer. I began to walk towards the house again, and prepared to pack. We were leaving the next day.

We returned home. Nothing seemed as bright any more. Everything was dim and colorless. It felt so wrong to have life and color when Satoshi had been denied the right, and the privilege.

I went to sleep with my mind on nothing, and everything slipped away. My schoolwork, my friends, my life, even my art was slipping. It was becoming darker and darker as my depression deepened along with it.

And so, a year passed by in this state. Nothing happened, and nothing hadn't. Finally, it was time to visit the grave of my old, lost friend once more.

To be continued…

Remember, this isn't the end. The future looks bleak from here, but you will see… good night all… suck on that for a week. -


	7. a turn of events

Well, I decided to put up the last chapter before I left for England, because people seemed to like the story. This is the ending to the story, and I think that you all will love it.

Summary: check out the other chapters

Disclaimer: don't own, never will

Chapter seven: a turn of events

It was time to visit Satoshi's grave one more time. A year had passed, and I needed to put flowers down. Through the year, I became less liked, because of my depression. Everyone stayed away from me. I didn't even care any more. If he wasn't alive, why should I be happy?

It was two days before I left to put flowers on his tomb. At this point I was super depressed, and EVERYONE noticed it. I thought that no one would question me. The teachers had given up on me as a lost cause long ago.

I wasn't anticipating this, though. A teacher walked up to me. He stopped me, and asked me what was bothering me. He told me he hadn't seen me so depressed in about a year. I told him that it was nothing for him to worry about, and I turned to walk away.

A hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. I turned around, startled. He looked at me, and I knew that he wasn't buying it. I tried to pull my hand away, but he held it strong. Suddenly, my back was being slammed against the wall. A spurt of pain shot up my spine. I realized what was happening. He was trying to make me talk.

I hardened my eyes, as I was now an expert at doing, and I looked him in the face. I would not tell him about Satoshi. He couldn't make me. My eyes were ice cold, and I did not waver for a minute with my icy stair. He WOULD leave me alone.

I looked silently at him for a few minutes, and then he gave in. letting me go, he let me know that I had the most frightening eyes in the world. I turned and walked away. He would never do that to anyone again. I would make sure of it. The fresh scrapes on my back began to bleed and throb. As I walked, I smiled; he would never hear the end of it.

After school was out, it was time to go. I would visit Satoshi's grave the next day. I packed and boarded the plane. I knew that something would happen in Stockton California, but I didn't know exactly what.

Four hours later…

I was dressed up and prepared to go. Just as I stepped outside, a downpour started. I stepped momentarily back in and then I was on my way with an umbrella, and flowers. I made it to the cemetery. The rain was coming down in sheets. I could barely see two feet in front of my face. All I could see were outlines of things. If I had not memorized where the tomb was, I would have never found it.

I walked along in the rain, until I saw a figure huddled over the tomb I was coming to visit. I called out to the person, but there was no reaction. I drew closer, and my eyes widened. Could it be?

I looked closer at the figure obscured by rain, in a moment, the umbrella was out of my hand, as were the flowers, and I was sprinting the distance between us. I looked at his face. It was dirty, as though he had been here all night.

He turned, and his eyes widened at the sight of me. The next thing I knew was my arms were warm and full of a certain bluenette. I was sobbing in the rain. The droplets mixed with my tears, and cleansed my solid, icy expression. My newly formed heart of ice was melting rapidly.

A shocked Satoshi was hugging me back. Suddenly, I heard him whisper, "Why are you here?" I looked up, and I could do was nod toward the coffin. He nodded back. I saw that. I looked up at him, and my face fell.

I stepped back, and bowed to him. I told him I was glad to see he was all right. I then asked what had happened. He told me that as the plane was falling, he grabbed two parachutes, and shoved one at an other person. He had then put his on, and grabbed someone. Jumping out of the plane had saved four lives.

Then he told me that he had been found on a beach somewhere, and his memory had been gone. This old couple by the shore had taken care of him and the other three people. Finally, he had remembered what happened, and he got a ride back over to his house. And that was where he stood now, in the rain.

I closed my eyes. Suddenly, I felt a warm embrace. Strong arms encircled me, and lips softly pressed against mine. I leaned into the kiss and tears were once again spilling down my cheeks. The rain was still pouring down. As the kiss ended, I cried even harder. I knew that was only a one-time deal. I turned my eyes away sadly.

Then, I felt a hand on my cheek. A voice directly in my ear said, "I never got the chance to tell you that I love you too." My eyes widened, and we kissed again. The rain fell for what seemed like forever, but we just sat and watched it under a tree, his hand grasped tightly in mine. We would be together for an eternity.

Owari

Well, it's done. Now all I got to do is tell you what really happened in it. Hope you enjoy hearing about it all.

See Ya.


	8. The final chapter

Here is what really happened. I want you all to know. I think that you might like it.

well, read on.

Summary: check out the other chapters to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I never will.

Chapter eight: the final chapter

How it really happened was, I went to DC with my temple group. We arrived, and we did end up getting lost, on our way to the hotel, as well as on our way to our rooms. We found hem, and packed.

We did services, and met each other. The gun control really happened. The whole time in dc was pretty much true, but I never fell out of touch with him. He did not die, and I did not get depressed. We are still friendly, and we talk almost every night.

I am a girl, just to clear that up. My pen name is sort of iffy. I DO have a boyfriend, and I had a wonderful time in DC with my class.


End file.
